The French King
by Lonelygrl91
Summary: Kendall is 5th In line for the British throne, but he isn't that excited about living life as a royal, growing up in the united states... but when he's sent to france with his cousin William, Will kendall find love in the arms of a french king?
1. KENDALL

**AN: PLEASE READ OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND OK... SO THIS IS KIND OF AN ALTERNATE REALITY... TYPE THINGY...**

**OK SO IT TAKES PLACE IT TODAY'S SOCIETY, BUT THE ENGLISH ROYAL FAMILY HAS ANOTHER MEMBER HERE IS A FAMILY TREE, ALSO WILLIAM ISN'T 28... HE'S MORE LIKE 21, AND HE HASN'T MARRIED KATE, OR EVEN MET HER... **

**Ok so here's the family tree...**

**Queen Elizabeth II had five children instead of four Charles had two children Anthony had one child**

**Charles **

**Anthony (the fictional character) **

**Anne**

**Andrew **

**Edward**

**CHARLES HAD WILLIAM AND HARRY**

**ANTHONY HAD KENDALL**

**Therefore Kendall is 5th in line for the thrown it would go charles (1) William (2) Harry (3) Anthony (4) Kendall (5) IF I'M WRONG ON THIS PLEASE CORRECT ME... BUT THAT'S HOW I ASSUME IT WOULD BE**

**Also... I'm calling Kendall a prince because in real life prince Andrew has 2 daughters who are called princess **

**Also France still has a ruling Monarchy, and it is acceptable to have gay marriage as long as the king produces a blood heir**

**SO IF THIS ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA PLEASE DON'T READ**

** also I wrote this first chapter when I was in London...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS...THIS ISN'T MINE.. OBVIOUSLY**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Kendall sighed as he sat quietly on the tube. After five years in London he still hated the long rides and multiple stops, but at least it beat walking in the awful snow in the winter. Adjusting his headphones he closed his eyes and took in his favorite band, he thought back five years ago. Back when he had lived in America, when he had Logan, his boyfriend, and Carlos, his best friend, but then his mother told him about Him... the "Charming" Prince Anthony, the asshole his mother fell in love with, married had a child with and then left, she told him when he was fourteen and moved him to the hell hole he called London before reuniting with him again. Sighing once again he looked around at the people, there were three boys talking in a corner, he knew them very well. They were the football stars at his school, and even though he played with them, he never really fit in. Hearing his stop being called he quickly got up and moved towards the door. When the door opened Kendall saw Jo, the local pigeon woman. When she saw him she smiled knowingly.

"Sneak out again Kendall?" When the boy nodded she laughed. "You know your life isn't that bad, you should be at home... Isn't Will with you this weekend?" Kendall nodded. "Well then, why are you having issues?" Kendall rolled his green eyes.

"Will is too worried about the publicity, the Royal Family's 'bad boy' can't be seen with the Crowned Prince, or else they are going to think he's off getting tattoos and drinking all hours of the night." Jo sighed, it was always the same, the press never left Kendall alone. He was too popular of a story, the American son who was slowly spoiling the family name, it wasn't his fault really. The tattoos were his Idea, but he had been drinking, it was the man he knew as a father's funeral after all, and all he wanted to do was dull the pain, luckily he had ended up with something meaningful. according to Kendall, Logan always said he was a sensible drunk.

_'God, Logan, I miss you the shit out of you. Why did you abandon me when I needed you the most?'__ Kendall thought as he pulled out of his memories._

"Kendall, let him go, what have I told you about wanting something that's in the past?" Kendall nodded.

"I know Jo, but I loved him, he was my life for three years," Kendall looked around and laughed when he saw a dark figure heading their way. "Well look who it is Jo, it's the Prince himself. What can I do for you your highness?" Kendall asked mockingly.

"Will you shut up! If the press figures out I'm here, I'm screwed. you might not have to worry about being king one day, but I do, and I'd personally like to not be known as the king who couldn't stay out of trouble, now come on, Grandmother wants to see both of us now." Kendall shook his head, and stared defiantly at the prince.

"Listen and listen good, Will, I might be fifth in line to the thrown because my mom was a whore, but I'm not your buddy. the Queen ISN'T my grandmother, and you AREN'T my boss, so you need to take a big breath and get the bloody hell over it. Now, if you don't mind I was in the middle of a conversation. And I don't plan on ending it because you're scared of your grandmother." Kendall turned and returned talking to Jo when Will shouted.

"You were requested by NAME, and while you aren't going to be king, if I have anything to say about it, you are a prince non the less, therefor you have to answer to her." Kendall rolled his eyes. "And in my defense, she's a very scary person". Jo laughed as Kendall sighed.

"Listen, I'll come when I want to, you cannot dictate me." Will and Kendall started a shouting match in which both American and British names were being thrown out. Jo was about to stop it when Will said something that shocked even himself.

"Well at least I'm not a bloody queer." Kendall immediately turned and walked out of the tube, and out into the street, with Will hot on his tail. "Kendall where are you going? Look Kendall I'm sorry." The blonde spun on his heel and got into Will's face.

"I'm going to your grandmother and tell her I'm leaving. I'm going back to Palm Wood's high, and I'm stepping out of this world forever. So if you'll excuse me, I've got an emancipation to start." Will walked quickly behind him.

"Kendall, I didn't mean what I said... I just at least let me call Ben to pick us up." when Kendall didn't stop he sighed before he shouted in desperation. "If you stay out of the press, Uncle will be more likely to sign the papers." Kendall immediately stopped and walked back to Will before taking out a cigarette.

"You know those things will kill you" Kendall laughed as he tried to light the cigarette.

"So will staying in this family longer than absolutely necessary. You know I had a wonderful life before my mom told me I wasn't John's son, and that I was a Prince. My dad and I were living in Minnesota, had six houses. then my mom left me to reunite with her first "love" my "father" then my dad got sick and I had to sell my horses, and move back to the states, because my dad got sick, that's fine, I found a guy I loved, but NOOOO my mom had to re-marry my biological father, and now my life SUCKS. I can't date because I like guys, and that would bring bad publicity to the royal family, and I'm too scared that if I fell for a guy here, they'll take advantage of me, because of my title. ... Will I'm in hell, I wasn't groomed for this, I didn't grow up being royal... I want out ... big time." Will looked at Kendall, seeing the pain and anguish in his eyes, sighing Will nodded.

"I understand K, I really do. Harry had problems with not wanting to go into the military" Kendall laughed before getting into the car.

"It's nowhere near the same, the military is what six years? This is my life Will" William nodded.

"I'll see what I can do". Will and Kendall walked into their grandmother's office. seeing the boys she put her pen down and smiled.

"Hello boys, Kendall your Uncle would like to talk to you for a minute." Kendall nodded and walked out of the room searching for the future King. Unsurprisingly he found him sitting in the library. sitting across the table he waited with perfect posture.

"Hello Kendall, How are you this morning?" Charles asked. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"again with the politeness? Seriously we both know you don't care about how I'm doing, so why don't we just get down to business?" Charles stopped his paperwork and looked at the eighteen-year-old in shock.

"I do care about you, you may not have grown up as my brother's child, but you are blood, and are still my nephew. So I will ask again, how are you this morning?" Kendall shook his head.

"I want an emancipation. I can't live in this family anymore, you guys are bred for it, I wasn't I'm just an American with a winning lottery ticket in the gene pool section. I plan to return to America and attending university there. and I won't be coming back." Charles shook his head.

"I'm afraid you can't do that Kendall, it would break your grandmother's heart, she loves you, I dare say she loves you more then Will or Harry, and she hasn't even known you for that long. I mean here you come out of the blue and the first to accept you is the Queen herself... that doesn't happen very often you know." Kendall scoffed.

"Yeah because she pitied me."

"No" A third voice replied, Charles and Kendall turned to see the Queen. "Kendall, I didn't take to you so quickly because you needed pity, I took one look at you and knew that you weren't one who needed pity, you were a strong boy, and yes you might have had some rough patches, but you've turned out beautifully, since you've been here. Now, it's time for you to start on some small royal duties. Kendall I'm sending you to France with William to get out of the tabloids for a while, and besides, the King's Son there is only a couple years older then you, his name is James, and he is excited to meet you Kendall... I hear you two have similar life styles.." Kendall laughed.

"In other words, we are both gay... I got it your majesty... but what If i don't want to go?" The Queen sighed.

"Unfortunately with this family, you don't have a choice... Pack up you two leave tomorrow." Kendall sighed in defeat. There was no arguing with the queen.

* * *

><p><strong>SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... SHOULD I CONTINUE... ALSO I'M WORKING ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF TRACES OF TALENT... SO IT SHOULD BE UP SOMETIME IN THE NEXT FEW WEEKS<strong>

**ALSO THERE IS SOME QUESTION ON WHY I PICKED JO AS A PIGEON WOMAN INSTEAD OF HIS SECRETARY... BECAUSE KENDALL WASN'T RAISED ROYALTY HE NEEDS A PLACE TO RELAX, SO JO IS HIS RELAXER**

**AND SORRY FOR THE CAPS... IT'S HOW I DISTINGUISH BETWEEN AUTHOR'S NOTES AND STORY**


	2. THE PRINCE

**AN: HEY EVERYONE! OK SOOO THIS IS A LATE I'M SORRY, BUT GUESS WHAT I HAD A BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY... AND IT SUCKED :( BUT OH WELL, OK SOOOOOO THERE IS A LOT OF FRENCH IN THIS... AND I'M SORRY BUT I'M KINDA OCD ON SOME KIND OF CORRECTNESS... SO I MADE IT SO THEY SPOKE FRENCH INSTEAD OF ENGLISH... ANYWAY THE POINT IS THE TRANSLATIONS ARE AT THE BOTTOM... SOOO OK LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

><p>Kendall gripped the seat of the airplane with fists of steel. He hated flying. Seeing the younger boy's distress Will couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"Relax Kendall you're going to break the chair!" Kendall glared at the future King.

"We aren't supposed to fly you know, if we were we would have wings!" Will looked out the window and smirked.

"We do have wings, besides this is much safer then a set of angel wings." Kendall shook his head.

"I still hate flying."

TFK TFK TFK TFK TFK TFK

The French Prince rolled his eyes at the plane as it landed.

"Pourquoi sont-ils encore ici?" (1) he questioned his father.

"Chut James tu sais pourquoi l'accord commercial avec l'angleterre est plus cette annee nous avonsde l'voir plus retabli" (2) James rolled his eyes again.

"Alors Qui es ee Prince Kendall? Je N'ai Jamais Entendu parler de lui, pourquoi est-il ici?"(3) The king looked at his son.

"James La reine d'Angleterre pense que vous pouvez enseigner kendall d'etre homosexual Nobles"(4) Seeing the Boy walk out of the plane the young prince smiled.

"l'education? Je pense que je peux lui donner plus d'education que de la façon D'etre un noble!" (5) The king glared at the boy.

"James! Ce n'est pas quelqu 'un que vous coulez y participer acev vous lui apprende À etre total et c'est tout!" (6) The two quickly quieted when the two princes got close.

"Bon Jour! Welcome to Versailles, I am His Royal Majesty King Jacque I, this is my son the Crowned Prince of France, James" William bowed as Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Really? This is pointless." Kendall muttered but bowed anyway. After bowing will glared.

"Hello your majesty, I am William, Crowned Prince of Wales Heir to the English thrown and this is my cousin Prince Kendall of Oxford. We are very grateful for the invitation, and we humbly accept." THe king nodded and Kendall groaned.

"Well, Prince William, It is our pleasure to house you, please come with me we have much to discuss." Kendall rolled his eyes, and looked at the Crowned Prince.

"Sup dude? The name is Kendall, but you can call me K." James looked at the boy in surprise.

"...Hello, My name is Prince James, but you can call me James?" The younger prince laughed.

"Ah... you've got a good sense of humor," Kendall remarked. '_And definately attractive, but come on! I mean he's the Crowned Prince OF FRANCE for crying out loud, he's probably got at least five different boyfriends right now.' _

"Uh, thanks I think, well let me show you to your room, you will be staying in my wing, whilst you are here. Would you like me to give you the tour of the house?" Kendall nodded and followed the prince.

TFK TFK TFK TFK TFK TFK

"... And Finally this is your room... If you wanna talk, I'll be in my room." Kendall nodded before going into his room and calling his mom.

"Hello Kendall?" Kendall sighed.

"Hey... Mom, Just wanted you to know we are at the palace, and I'm safe." Kendall heard a sigh of relief.

"Good I'm so happy that you are safe. How is the prince?" Kendall snorted

"Spoiled, but cute... Look mom I know I'm 5th in line to the thrown but is this really necessary? William is never going to abdicate the thrown, and even if he did Harry can take over no problem." Kendall laid on his bed "I'm just not sure that I want to be in line for the thrown." Kendall heard his mom gasp.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Mom I've NEVER wanted to be in line, I've only ever wanted to be back in America, and be a normal teenager!" Kendall ran a hand through his hair.

"Honey you were never a normal boy, and now that you've been put in the public eye there is no way you could be normal." Kendall nodded.

"I understand, I just don't know why you had to go and get back together with Anthony"

"That man is your father!"

"NO, John is my father! He always has been, always will be, Just because Anthony donated sperm for my existence doesn't make him my dad!"

"Kendall Anthony Seamus..."

"Yeah, yeah, you're pissed at me... well guess what you can just get even more pissed." Kendall hung up and threw his phone on the bed. Hearing a knock on the door he walked over to it, and opened it.

"Bonjour James, Je viens de recevoir du téléphone avec ma mère, qu'est-ce quevous voulez?" (7) James looked at Kendall shocked.

"You speak french?" Kendall scoffed.

"Of course I speak french, I've lived in America all my life, not under a rock, besides my mom has been preparing me for this for my entire life, even though I didn't know it. I also speak Gaelic, both Scottish and Irish dialects, Spanish, Portuguese, and I'm currently learning how to speak Japanese." Kendall smiled at the look on James's face. "I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that my major is linguistics, and I've been fluent in three of them since I was 12?" James smiled.

"Well then, I guess I have underestimated you, my apologies, I was wondering if you wanted to join me tonight for dinner?" Kendall looked at the brunette with questions.

"Um.. am I just supposed to have dinner by myself in my room if I'm not invited? I mean usually I do that anyway to stay away from my parents, and out of protest but I real..." James grabbed the babbling blonde into a kiss. Kendall immediately stopped flailing, and leaned into the Kiss. After a few moments, James pulled away and smiled.

"You are really cute when you babble you know it? I really am glad you're here Kendall, I'll see you at six." James took his leave, and left Kendall paralyzed. After a few seconds, The blonde unfroze and looked at the closed door.

"Damn that boy is good!"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**1) Why are they here again?**

**2) Hush James you know why, the trade agreement with England is over this year. We have to have it re-established. **

**3) So who is this Prince Kendall? I've never heard of him why is here here**

**4) James, The Queen of England thinks that you can teach Kendall to be a noble Homosexual.**

**5) Education? I think I give him more education than how to be a noble!**

**6) James! He is not someone you want to get involved with! You teach him how to be Royal and that's it! **

**7) Hello James, I just got of the phone with my mother, what did you want?**


	3. THE  FIGHT

**Sorry this is really late but here it is... sorry megan don't kill me!**

* * *

><p>Kendall ran around the room looking for his grey beanie, throwing his clothes around the room, he finally found it and put the hat on before fixing his bangs. Looking back at the room he quickly started picking up the mess in his room when he hear a knock on the door.<p>

"It's open!" He called opening his drawer and throwing a pile of boxers back into his drawer. Kendall turned to se the prince grinning at him.

"You know, starting isn't polite, I thought you were supposed to be teaching me about manners." James rolled his eyes, Kendall took time to look over the slightly older prince. The boy was wearing Dark Skinny Jeans, that clung to his legs in just the right way, his white v-neck was laying over his washboard abs, shaking out of his daze and walked over to the brunette.

"You Ready to go your highness?" James placed his hands on Kendall's hips and pulled him into a kiss. Pulling back Kendall looked at James confused. Seeing the question in the blonde's eyes James stepped away.

"Sorry, I'm not going to lie, I'm not used to actually having feelings for someone. You, you're so different than anyone I've ever met, I don't know what this is, but I like it" Kendall scoffed.

"How many times have you used that line?" James sighed.

"Quite a few, just not on any who have called me out on it." Kendall nodded.

"That's what I thought, look, you might be good at picking up dudes, but I'm not some run of the mill peasant that will bow down to your every whim ok? I'm just here until my "Dad" if you could call him that, signs the papers saying that I'm free to go back to America, so don't think your charming technique will work on me ok? Just go back to your man whores and leave me alone. Now that you've fully ruined my appetite I'm going out for a cigarette." Kendall grabbed a pack of L&M's and walked passed the confused king. James took a look at Kendall's room before shutting the door and waling over to Prince William's door. Knocking James bounced on his heels, William opened the door and James sighed. Looking at James's face he let the prince in.

"So what did Kendall do now?" William asked as he fixed his tie. James gave him a confused look. "Kendall's always causing people grief... it's in his job description." James chuckled.

"He's got this crazy notion I just want him for sex." William stopped getting ready and looked at the other prince.

"Do you?" James shook his head.

"Of course not, I mean, we kissed once! I want to see where this goes, not automatically assume that I'm going to marry the guy!" William nodded.

"That's understandable," James sauntered over to the bed and sat down.

"But I mean a guy like that Can't SURELY be a virgin, and if the situation arose, I wouldn't i wouldn't mind topping that!" William shook his head before grabbing his coat.

"Where are your stables?" he asked. James looked confused.

"our stables? Dinner is almost ready surely you can't expect to ride now? It's nearly dark!" William shook his head.

"It's not about riding Kendall has a thing for animals, especially horses, if you have stables he'll find them it's like a 6th sense, if you want him for dinner I'll have to go get him, and he won't come back with you." James nodded before standing up.

"I will take you to the stables it is kind of tricky."

TFK TFK TFK

Kendall smiled as he held the little kitten in his hand. Seeing his cousin he let the little thing go and picked up another cigarette.

"Hello dear cousin, how are you? Oh you've brought a friend." James looked at the younger prince questioningly.

"You've held Melodie's kittens? She is a very picky cat, I've had her for six years since she was a kitten herself, and she's never let me hold a kitten before it six months old." Kendall nodded, and picked up the little kitten again.

"That's because you are the one who sells and takes away her litter, I on the other hand have no reason to take her from her mother, and she knows that. That is why she doesn't fear me." James looked shocked.

"Kendall come back inside it's time for dinner." Kendall nodded.

"I'll be in, in just a moment, let me finish my smoke break." William nodded and turned to walk away but stopped when James didn't follow. Giving William the go ahead glance James walked over and sat next to Kendall. Not looking up Kendall spoke quietly.

"I said I'd be in soon. You don't have to babysit me." James nodded, petting the mother cat as she rubbed up against his leg.

"I know, but it is rude to leave a guest alone in an unfamiliar area. Unless you have to... Lesson number one of school." Kendall nodded holding the kitten carefully.

"She likes you... if you want you can have her, when she's old enough." Kendall shook his head.

" I don't want a cat, I prefer cold-blooded creatures." James looked at him confused.

"I love snakes, but I had to sell my boa when I moved back to England. I miss lava a lot." James shot the blonde a look. "It was an albino boa, and it had red eyes, I was 9!" James laughed. "I really want a california king snake though, I'm weird I know. I love cats and dogs, and horses especially, but I'd rather have a snake curl up with me" James shivered causing Kendall to laugh.

"Come on chicken, lets go to dinner." James got up to walk back to the palace, turning back to Kendall he smiled.

"Hey Kendall, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, I really do like you." Kendall nodded.

"I'm sorry for freaking out, I'm kinda insane." James waved his hand.

"Forget about it, I probably deserved it. You aren't crazy, you are just young." Kendall looked at the prince in shock.

"Young? I'm seventeen! I'll be Eighteen next week!" James nodded, yes and I'm twenty-one, there is a big difference in those three years." Kendall got mad and stormed back towards the castle.

"Kendall wait!" James called out but Kendall either didn't hear him, or didn't bother to stop. James sighed and chased after the younger prince.

TFK TFK TFK

William watched Kendall carefully as the younger blonde pushed the food around his plate, feeling like he was being watched Kendall looked up to see William urging him to eat. Shaking his head Kendall looked back down and continued to sit silently throughout Dinner.

TFK TFK TFK

Kendall sat on the edge of his bed playing with his skateboard. Hearing a knock on his door he sighed before getting up and skating over to the door. Cracking it saw william standing there angrily Kendall stepped aside and let future king in. Once the door was shut Kendall skated back to his bed and sat down, waiting for William to speak.

"You are acting Childish Kendall, I understand you don't want to be here, but grandmother sent you here, our QUEEN sent you here. Now you need to listen and listen good. You are turning eighteen in less than a week, you're going to be an adult and it's time to start acting like it." Kendall Glared into wills eyes.

"It's impossible to act like an adult when everyone treats you like an adolescent! James called me young as if I haven't been through more shit in two years than he did in his entire life!" William shook and pointed at Kendall, but the blonde swatted it away. "You have no idea!" William took this opportunity to get Kendall to open up.

"What, What Kendall? Your step father died? Boo hoo, my Mother died! I had to sit there on public television as thousands of people said goodbye to my mother... MY MOTHER! People die Kendall It's time to GET OVER IT!" Kendall slapped William

"I was raped you fucking asshole! by one of your college 'buddies!' I WAS RAPED!" William stood there in shock as Kendall stepped back shocked that he had let his secret slip. Kendall ran out the door only to run into James who had heard the fighting. Looking at the brunette Kendall ran down the hall and out towards the gardens.


End file.
